Shadi Dot Com!
by gadhadada
Summary: a Tiny Birthday Gift for My COOLAK Baccha... Happy To To...!


**_SHADI DOT COM_**

 _Duo at Bureau… DAYA was in deep thinking whereas ABHIJEET n FREDDIE worked on their respective table… ABHIJEET saw DAYA and asked…_

 _ABHIJEET: kya baat hay DAYA… kis soch mein ho?_

 _DAYA: Boss… main soch raha hun kay humein (take pause then continued) ACP Sir ki shadi karwa deni chahyey…._

 _ABHIJEET and FREDDIE was stuuned and after a while released their laugh… ABHIJEET asked again in naughty tone…_

 _ABHIJEET: hmmm…_

 _Suddenly ACP Sir enter with…_

 _ACP: haan bhae kaun kis ki shadi karwa raha hay?_

 _ABHIJEET: nahi Sir kuch nahi bus DAYA ka dimagh kharab ho gaya hay…._

 _He said that and moved out leaving ACP Sir in confusion… DAYA relaxed him that it was only usual chat… nothing serious… at Evening wen Duo moved to residence… ABHIJEET still quiet so DAYA initiated…_

 _DAYA: yaar aaj subah ek lady bearue aayein theen… ACP Sir say milnay… wo un ki class mate hain… USA mein hoti theen… aur ab aayein hain… CID Bureau ka pata net say dhoonda aur milnay chali aayein… buht nice lady theen… mujhy un ki baatun say laga kay wo ACP Sir ko like karti hain… keh rahi thi ACP Sir nay shadi karnay mein buht jaldi ki warna…!_

 _ABHIJEET: hmmmm aur tum nay socha shadi karwa do… hain na…_

 _DAYA: haan bus socha hee tha… wesay boss sach mein ACP Sir ko shadi ker leni chahyey…_

 _ABHIJEET: tumhara mood hay RAAVAN say class lenay ka tou alug baat hay…_

 _DAYA: tum ek baar mil tou lo us lady say…_

 _ABHIJEET: pagal mut ban DAYA… ek cheez nahi ho sakti tou nahi ho sakti…_

 _DAYA: magar yaar… is mein koi ghalat baat tou nahi hay na…_

 _ABHIJEET: main ye nahi keh raha…. magar RAAVAN say kaun baat karay ga…_

 _DAYA: tum (ABHIJEET look at him) (he again said) acha main kehta hun… zyada say zyada dant paray gi na… chalay ga… (after few sec) wesay kyun na hum ACP Sir ko us lady say milwa dein… (ABHIJEET look at him) matlab achanak… kisi mall ya resturent mein.._

 _ABHIJEET: hmmm…_

 _Basically he was not interested in that matter but after seeing DAYA excitement did not tell him more, he knew the output but giving for a chance, he takes DAYA's side…_

 _Next day Dou took ACP Sir in a mall, DAYA on other side called the lady and told her that ACP Sir wants to meet her, he has her number which she had given to him wen came to Bearue… on roaming at mall, the lady collide with ACP sir and both had a nice unexpected meeting… all moved to Food Court…_

 _ACP: aryy SHEILA tum USA say kub wapis aayii?_

 _SHEILA: abhi kuch din huay… tumharay baaray mein Net say search kiya tou kafi achi report mili (ACP smiles)… main Bureau bhi milnay aayii thi…_

 _Duo seated at next table to give them privacy… when ACP Sir giving the order after asking to SHEILA… she asked in hesitation…_

 _SHEILA: wesay kabhi… I mean shadi ka nahi socha?_

 _ACP (shock): Shadi…!_

 _His voice little bit raise and Duo alert at the next table, ACP saw them and after seeing the stiff alert boys… said to SHEILA…_

 _ACP: arry main nay tum ko apnay betun say nahi milwaya (callin) ABHIJEET aur DAYA… bhae yahan aao…_

 _Both came in shock and undelibrately call ACP as …_

 _DUO: jee Sir…_

 _ACP (with naughty tone): ye dono meray hee sath kaam kartay hain… Sir kehny ki itni aadatar chuki hay in ko (to Dou) arry kum az kum yahan tou mujhy Sir mut kaho… (to SHEILA) haan ab tou in ki shadi ki fiker hay…_

 _DAYA was in complete shock whereas ABHIJEET amused look and now he just trying to hide his laugh… ACP Sir played them intelligently… the lady hope totally flashed after seeing two dashing unmarried cops as ACP sons.. she exit after taking refreshments and sum chit chats… whereas Duo dropped ACP… in Quillas…_

 _DAYA: Sorry Sir…_

 _ACP jus nodded and after dropping him at his house… Duo moved to their residence… on way.._

 _ABHIJEET: dekh liya RAAVAN say panga leenay ka anjaam … ulti ganga baha di…_

 _DAYA: mujhy kya malum tha… Sir is tarah khel jayein gay… (confuse tone) magar Boss un ko ye kesay pata chala kay hum un ko kisi lady say is tarah chup ker milwanay layey hain…_

 _ABHIJEET (after few sec): FREDDIE mahashay aur un ka halka pait… ugal diya hoga excitement mein…_

 _DAYA: haan shayed… jabhi main kahun jub Sir say main nay kaha kay chalna hay tou Sir ek dum tayyar ho gayey… wesay boss us lady ko Sir ki shadi ka pata tha… per bacchun ka nahi… ye kesi aajeeb sii baat hay…_

 _ABHIJEET (naughty smile): arry dil toot gaya hoga… phir kaun bacchun ki khaber rakhta hay…_

 _DAYA nodded and after a while ABHIJEET starts laughing… DAYA saw in question… he said…_

 _ABHIJEET: mujhy tou us lady ki shakel soch ker hansi aa rahi hay DAYA… soch rahi ho gi… betay tou betay baap bhi itna dashing hay… abhi tak…_

 _DAYA merged his laugh with him… the day ended up…_

 _Next day, when Duo entered, they saw SHEILA moved out from ACP Sir cabin, ACP have an envelope in his hand, while when she saw Duo and they greets all and ACP as…_

 _DUO: Good Morning Sir…_

 _SHEILA (instantly): arry kabhi PAPA bhi bol liya karo…_

 _DUO exit out immediately after hearing PAPA with uncontrollable laugh… whereas team seeing ACP who feel great embarrassment and SALUNKHY who was jus trying to enter stunned on his place and murmuring that PAPA…!_

 _Next day ABHIJEET came late to Bearue, he entered and saw DAYA with sum unusual expressions… he thought that may be DAYA was scolded by ACP Sir about yesterday incident or may be DAYA felt bad after clash with FREDDIE cz still they have intuition about FREDDIE act, not any solid evidence…_

 _ABHIJEET: kya hua DAYA… ye munh kyun latkaya hua hay?_

 _DAYA (in anger): ACP Sir meri shadi karwa rahy hain…_

 _ABHIJEET broke his laugh… all people just smiled meant they knew abt the recent… he asked again in his naughty tone…_

 _ABHIJEET: kis say?_

 _DAYA just placed an envelope hard at his desk, the photos of a girl coming out…._

 _ABHIJEET: arry DAYA… itni saari… (wink him with laugh) kya manage ker lo gay…?!_

 _DAYA instantly left the place after giving an anger look to ABHIJEET, ACP Sir coming out from his cabin…_

 _ABHIJEET: Sir aap DAYA ki shadi karwa rahy hain… acha Sunday ko shadi karwayey ga… chutti hogi… hum log aaram say aa sakein gay…_

 _ACP smiles and moved out… at evening SHEILA called at Bearue… ACP was bit irritate… she said to him at his cabin phone…_

 _SHEILA: ACP dekho meri bhateji hay SUNAINA… wesay tou usay Police waly kharoos lagty hain… per tum aisa karo, DAYA say kaho us say mil lay… Software engineer hay aur ek media city mein job karti hay… DAYA kay sath suit karay gi…_

 _ACP: magar SHEILA…. Main nay DAYA say poocha nahi hay…_

 _SHEILA: arry tumhein apnay bacchun ki fiker hee nahi hay… kahir wo aaj sham 6 bajay orbit mall kay food court per DAYA ka intaizaar karay gi…_

 _ACP called ABHIJEET and tell him the scenario… he was also came in trouble on his own JOKE… he tell ABHIJEET that the girl hates cops… so its better to deal the girl in that case… ABHIJEET called DAYA and told all… he was very irritating but jus to supports ACP Sir statement… moved there… the girl see DAYA and her idea abt kharoos cops boils up… DAYA with a confuse tone sit, as he saw the girl picture earlier, it was on that envelope which ACP Sir had given him at Bearue… and it only have pictures of One girl… he sat and after seeing girl face reaction…_

 _DAYA (thinking): ABHI tou keh raha tha isay cops pasand nahi aur yahan tou is ki shakel dekh ker lug raha hay kay ye abhi mujh say shadi ker lay gi…_

 _Suddenly RAHUL saw DAYA with a girl in complete tension, he moved here and DAYA offered him a seat… he sat and the girl say to DAYA…_

 _SUNAINA: aap tou ek aisi family ko belong kartay hain jis per humein garv hay, aap kay father Assistant Commissioner of Police (RAHUL stunned) aur aap kay bhai Sr. Inspector of CID aur aap khud… mujhy is family ka hissa ban ker buht khushi hogi…._

 _RAHUL (murmer): family ka hissa..!_

 _All moved from the mall after sum time… on way RAHUL asking…_

 _RAHUL: ye Sr Ins of CID tumhara bhai hay DAYA, ye baat tou samjh aati hay… magar ye ACP Sir kub say tumharay Father ho gayey?_

 _DAYA (in anger): jub say wo SHEILA aunty meri life mein aayii hay…_

 _Here ABHIJEET waiting for recent… DAYA was very angry while ABHIJEET and RAHUL jus tease him…_

 _DAYA (to ABHIJEET): tum nay tou kaha tha usay cops pasand nahi… aur wahan…!_

 _ABHIJEET (in smile): main nay cop ki baat ki thi Ins DAYA ki nahi…_

 _DAYA (tense voice): ABHI… ab kya hoga…_

 _ABHIJEET (in laugh): shadi…. Hahahhaha…._

 _Suddenly his phone starts ringing, he picked it up and after hearing… say to RAHUL in naughty tone…_

 _ABHIJEET (to RAHUL): arry RAHUL, methai mangwa lo… larki raazi hay…_

 _RAHUL: Mubarak ho yaar… (to DAYA in smile) aur tum ko bhi…_

 _DAYA (complete rash): tum log…!_

 _ABHIJEET: arry hum log kya… larki raazi, us ki aunty raazi, (wink RAHUL) larkay ka bhai raazi, dost raazi, yahan tak kay father bhi raazi…_

 _DAYA (rash): per larka tou raazi nahi hay na…_

 _ABHIJEET (after few seconds): tum chahtay kya ho?_

 _DAYA: main shadi nahi karna chahta…_

 _ABHIJEET: theek hay (DAYA relaxed) tou ENGAGEMENT ker lo… (to RAHUL in laugh) kesa RAHUL..!_

 _RAHUL laughing, whereas DAYA left in anger… here ABHIJEET discussed abt it to ACP…_

 _ACP: main khud samjh nahi pa raha ABHIJEET… agar main ye bhi kehta hun kay tum dono meray betay nahi aur main nay mazaq kiya tha tou bhi SHEILA kahay gi kay kya hua… shadi tou karni hay na aur agar ye kehtay hain kay DAYA ko larki pasand nahi aayii tou wo koi aur larki dikha day gi…_

 _Here SHEILA came in Bureau… she said to ACP that she wanted to postpone DAYA wedding for few months as she said…_

 _SHEILA: bus ACP DAYA nay mujhy mashwara diya kay pehlay ABHIJEET ki shadi honi chahyey… wo senior hay…_

 _ABHIJEET stunned, team smiled while DAYA jus entered and after hearing that, trying to exit out, ABHIJEET grabbed him in corridor and said…_

 _ABHIJEET: ye kya hay?_

 _DAYA (smile): wohi jo pichlay 4 din say tum meray sath ker rahay ho…_

 _ABHIJEET (in anger): bakwasas band… sub tera qasoor hay… buht shouq tha na tujhy shadi ka… dekh liya… sub teri bawakoofi kay karan ho raha hay…_

 _DAYA: jee nahi… agar ACP Sir hum dono ko apna beta declear nahi kartay tou kuch nahi hota… (after few minutes) ab kya karein…_

 _ABHIJEET: karna tou kuch paray ga DAYA… warna ye aunty wabal macha day gi… (DAYA interrupts in smile) aur kisi na kisi ki shadi karwa hee day gi…_

 _ABHIJEET: haan, lagta tou kuch aisa hee hay… Sir buht disturb hain… kal tou mujhy say sorry karny ki koshish ker rahy thay… main foran hee uth ker aa gaya… itna bura laga mujhy… is SHEILA aunty ka kuch na kuch tou karna paray ga…_

 _here SHEILA did not contact to anyone in two days and third day, she called ACP and told him that she is in NEWYORK and because of hurry, she forgot to tell it to ACP… ACP was bit shock but relaxed… here Duo heard it…_

 _DAYA: boss… kiya jaadoo chalaya?_

 _ABHIJEET: tujhy aam khanay say matlab hay ya pair ginny say..!_

 _DAYA (in smile): dono say…_

 _ABHIJEET: yaar main nay socha agar betay hee PAPA ka khayal nahi rakkhein gay tou kaun rakkhay ga… ek do THREATING CALL karwa dii baray betay nay... (DAYA added) haan Senior jo hua… (ABHIJEET in keen tone) aakhir PAPA ka mamla tha DAYA…!_

 _DAYA laughed, they trying to celebrated that news but after a while DAYA got a call on his mobile… he picked it up… ABHIJEET stand beside him so heard…_

 _SUNAINA: wo DAYA aap nay mujhy bataya nahi kay main kub aap ki family ka hissa banu gi..!_

 _ABHIJEET break his laugh where as DAYA replied her after seeing this laugh in anger…_

 _DAYA (in rash): meray PAPA ki shadi kay baad…_

 _He puts off the call… ABHIJEET was surprised on his reply but when DAYA see on his eyes, both outbreak their laugh madly…_


End file.
